Six years later
by AkixYusei
Summary: It's been six years since Aki went off to study abroad and now that she's returned, what will happen between her and Yusei. -terrible summary- YuseixAki


Hi, I'm back!

Aki: Why are you doing this?

It's because 5ds is over *cries* but they did make you and Yusei confess, so I'm happy.

Aki: *glares*

Hah! You don't scare me anymore.

Aki: You may not be scared, but there is a certain boy who will be.

No! Leave him alone! I only have to wait 13 more days until I can actually date, and we can be an 'official couple'( that's my birthday, when I turn 15)

Aki: Then leave me alone.

Fine… I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

* * *

><p>Aki's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Six years, I can't believe it's been six years since I've been here, since I said good-bye to Yusei that day. I climbed off the plane and grabbed my stuff from luggage claim.<p>

_I can't wait to see Yusei. I wonder how much he has changed…_

I drove to my house and smiled. I knocked on the door, and waited until my mom opened it.

"Aki," She said, tears in her eyes "Aki you're home!" She hugged me.

"Hi mama, is Dad home?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He went out for a meeting and won't be back until late. Have you visited Yusei yet?" She asked and a blush spread across my cheeks as I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said

"Well I still have your old D-wheel, so why don't you go say hi." She said, and I smiled again.

"Thanks mom," I said "I'll be back later." I ran to the garage and took the sheet off my D-wheel and drove off.

I rode through the city on my D-wheel, heading to his garage, where I'd hopefully find him.

I parked right in front of his garage and saw a note on the door. It said

"Out for lunch, be back at one o'clock Yusei" I smiled, and climbed on my D-wheel again and drove off in search of him.

I saw his D-Wheel sitting in front of the park. My heart began to race as I parked my D-wheel behind his and climbed off in search of him. I stopped behind a bush when I saw him laughing with Sherry. My heart began to break

_Aki, control yourself, they could just be hanging out as friends._

They smiled at each other and stood up. Then they did something that brought tears to my eyes… they kissed. Not a kiss on the hand, or a kiss on the cheek , no, a kiss on the lips. I turned and ran off before I saw anymore.

"Aki!" I heard him call after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away, so I ran faster, so he couldn't catch up to me.

* * *

><p>-Yusei's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Sherry's kiss caught me by surprise, I mean we were friends, and that's all I wanted to be. My heart stopped as I saw Aki run from the corner of my eyes and I stopped.<p>

"Yusei?" She said, and I looked down.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"But what Yusei? She left you to study, I've always been here for you, and now what you're just going to leave me to chase after her!" She said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I said, turning around

"Why?"

"Because I love her." I said, running off, focusing on the chase.

"Aki," I yelled, chasing after her, but she kept speeding up, rushing to her D-wheel and driving off. I slowed to a stop, and sighed. I ran to my D-wheel and drove after her. I weaved through the cars, trying to catch up to her, but failing miserably. She was going way too fast, but I knew the direction she was heading so I decided to take a quick short cut.

I took a sudden turn and drove quickly to the rose garden, but strangely enough, her D-wheel wasn't there. I looked around; there wasn't even a trace of her being here. No wait…she couldn't be. I turned my D-wheel around and drove off.

_Aki, what are you doing?_ I thought, going even faster driving to where I believe she is. I smiled as I parked my D-wheel next to hers and knocked on the door.

"Yusei," Martha said "What did you do to poor Aki-san, she came back to see you and you break her heart."

"I need to talk to her." I told my foster mother, but she shook her head.

"Give her some time. Anyway, while you're here, I need you to help out in the kitchen, just don't let Aki-san see you." She said, pulling me by the ear inside and to the kitchen. She put an apron on me and told me to cut some carrots. I sighed and did as she told. I kept doing what she told me until dinner was ready.

"Thanks Yusei," She said, giving me a bowl of the stew as well as a roll "Now go upstairs and eat, I need to talk to your girlfriend." I blushed when she said girlfriend, but nodded anyway and headed upstairs to my old room as I heard Martha call for Aki to come for dinner.

* * *

><p>-Aki's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Aki dear, can you wash for dinner please?" Martha said, and I stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I walked to the kitchen sink and washed my hands. I sat down across from her and began eating in silence. I didn't really eat, I more or less picked at my food.<p>

"Why… why did he do that to me," I suddenly said "He kissed me. He told me that he cared about me, yet he still kissed her, and made her happy."

"Well, dear, you can't expect him to be one hundred loyal; you left so he had to cope." She said "So Sherry wasn't really the one he loved. She was more or less his comfort."

"You really think so?" I asked, and she nodded.

"She's right you know." Someone said behind me, and my muscles tensed. I turned around to see Yusei standing there, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was never going out with Sherry. We were only supposed to be meeting to discuss a new program for her D-wheel, but I guess she wanted to be more then friends, but there is only one girl I'll ever love." He said

"And who is that?" I asked, and he laughed. God I missed that sound.

"She's the most beautiful person in the world. She's kind, sweet, has an amazing smile, and is very special to me. It's you Aki," He said, walking over to me and taking my head in his hand. A blush spread across my cheeks, and I looked down. He just smiled and leaned forward, covering my lips with his.

My heart began to race in my chest, as I kissed back, wanting to get as much of this as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Martha get up and walk out. As soon as I saw her figure leave my vision, I kissed Yusei with more force. I felt something poke at my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow access. Soon after that we separated and I smiled at him.

"I missed you Aki," He told me.

"I missed you too Yusei," I said back, kissing him once again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I don't know about other authors, but even though it's over. I'm still going to write Yugioh 5ds fics.<p>

Aki: Of course.

Ok so please review and no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call the story worthless or tell you that you suck and give you no help at all, and tell you that you should stop writing.


End file.
